


Face My Fears

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Avances indesiderate, Escape, F/F, F/M, Human!Jean, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, RST, Tematiche delicate, UST, succube!Eren
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Braccato dalla Chiesa e dai suoi rappresentati, Eren è costretto a rifugiarsi nella città di Trost per riprendersi e trovare energia. Quello che non sa ancora è che quella città sarà il palco della sua rovina.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Face my Fears  
> Personaggi: Eren Jaeger  
> Prompt: M3 - 3) Per evitare di essere scoperta ho scelto la latitanza. (Jeanette Winterson, Powerbook)  
> Parole: 740 totali

La luce del sole gli feriva gli occhi. Ogni volta che camminava, i piedi bruciavano nonostante fossero coperti da scarpe comode e leggere. Da quanto tempo stava camminando? Forse erano giorni interi, forse settimane. Ogni parte del suo corpo urlava ed urlava, implorava di fermarsi e di riposare un attimo; i muscoli bruciavano come se al loro interno scorresse dell'acido e le ossa sembravano scricchiolare come sul punto di spezzarsi se fosse andato avanti. Ma non poteva farlo, nemmeno con quel sole che incendiava la nuca e scioglieva il suo cervello. Non importava quando sentisse caldo o quanto la sua pelle fosse irritata. Doveva andare avanti e non farsi raggiungere da chi lo stava cercando. Non poteva permettere di essere preso e rinchiuso ancora una volta in quei laboratori come una cavia pronta ad essere uccisa in qualsiasi momento. Al solo pensiero di quel luogo, si lasciò andare ad una risata isterica; gli occhi verdi contenevano una traccia di malizia e di divertimento: se solo avesse potuto dire cosa nascondevano nelle catacombe sotto quella chiesa. Milioni e milioni di fedeli sarebbero rimasti disgustati. O forse avrebbero colto con gioia gli esperimenti fatti dai cristiani sulle creature come lui? Il mondo che aveva visto in quelle centinaia di anni gli diceva che avrebbero accolto tutto quanto con gioia, probabilmente; scoprire che Lucifero esisteva davvero e che la Chiesa aveva impugno creature come lui, avrebbe rafforzato sicuramente la convinzione di un Dio inesistente e di un suo nemico giurato, che voleva tentare l'umanità.

In tutti quei secoli aveva visto innumerevoli creature del giorno e della notte, totalmente diversi dagli umani che si mischiavano fra di loro e vivevano la loro vita come se nulla fosse. In tutti quegli anni, nessuno di loro aveva mai nominato l'esistenza di un dio o di un diavolo per giustificare la loro assenza. C'erano sicuramente state creature primordiali che avevano dato inizio alla loro vita, che avevano scatenato la loro creazione, ma erano sicuramente spariti da tempo, morti per la natura o uccisi dall'uomo. Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto chi fossero i suoi genitori o chi avesse dato inizio alla sua famiglia, non sarebbe stato in grado di rispondere. Era passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta in cui era stato stretto in un abbraccio famigliare; e non poteva in alcun modo dire da dove venisse la sua stirpe. Incubi e succubi avevano sempre abitato il mondo, per lui, vivendo grazie ai desideri umani ed alla lussuria con cui si muovevano tante volte. Era la sua natura: non uccideva nessuno, ma si nutriva della tensione sessuale degli umani. Se poi riusciva anche a rubare una notte di sesso, si ricaricava abbastanza da poter resistere per diverse settimane.

Era questo il motivo per cui il suo corpo urlava e lo implorava di fermarsi. Non poteva resistere ancora senza nutrirsi almeno un po'. Sapeva, però, che avvicinarsi ad una città e cercare qualcuno pieno di desiderio e disposto a finire a letto con lui, voleva dire farsi catturare nuovamente. Maledetti uomini di chiesa! Avevano scelto persone senza alcun desiderio sessuale per trattare con lui, togliendogli la sua fonte di cibo e di energia. Ma quanto sarebbe riuscito a fuggire ancora? Non poteva continuare quella latitanza in giro per il mondo, sperando di sopravvivere al giorno successivo in quel modo.

Nel mezzo della pianura, come se fosse stata chiamata improvvisamente, apparve l'insegna di una città. "Trost - Cinque chilometri". Il suo corpo ebbe un sussulto ed un fremito, mentre le gambe si muovevano da sole per portarlo avanti per quel chilometro che lo attendeva prima di raggiungere la sua membra. Per un momento lasciò che la sua mente si azzerasse completamente e le sue membra lo guidassero verso una pausa ed un luogo dove riprendersi e poi continuare il viaggio. Se era una grande città, avrebbe sicuramente trovato anche il modo di ammaliare qualcuno e ricaricarsi completamente. Poteva farcela, perché gli uomini si lasciavano tentare da ogni cosa. Un bel faccino, un bel corpo ed un paio di gambe niente male erano ciò che attiravano di più gli uomini. Ce l'avrebbe fatta.

Non poteva sapere che, dal momento in cui avrebbe messo piede in quella città, avrebbe fatto fatica a trovare la forza mentale di lasciarsi tutto quanto alle spalle. Anche a costo di mettere a rischio la sua vita. Dopo tutto, Eren aveva dimostrato più volte di essere abbastanza suicida quando in gioco c'erano la sua sicurezza e la sua salute.


	2. Energia ed incontri (s)fortunati

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Face my Fears  
> Personaggi: Eren Jaeger  
> Prompt: M2 - Ricevere della avances indesiderate  
> Parole: 2598

_Era tutto cominciato con della avances indesiderate perpetrate da Eren stesso._

  
Quando era arrivato in pieno giorno a Trost, aveva subito capito che quella cittadina era abbastanza tranquilla e che la popolazione sovrannaturale non era assente. Qua e là aveva potuto vedere qualche licantropo, appena uscito dalla fase della luna piena, delle fate che gestivano dei negozi di fiori e qualche altra creatura diurna. C'era anche un Incubo fra di loro, facendogli pensare che quello era il posto giusto anche per lui. Niente Quartiere a Luci Rosse però, ma poteva sentire già nell'aria abbastanza desiderio sessuale e tensione da rinvigorirsi un po'.

Dopo aver girato un po' la città alla ricerca di un po' di energia per assicurarsi un luogo dove dormire e da mangiare, iniziò subito a cercare appartamenti vuoti ed ammobiliati dove vivere fino alla sua partenza. Eren aveva usato qualche trucchetto per trovare il posto che faceva al caso suo, incantare il proprietario a lasciarglielo gratuitamente e poi si era buttato sotto al getto della doccia, sospirando gioioso nel sentire tutto lo sporco di settimane di incuria scivolare via da corpo e capelli. Eren aveva passato quasi un'ora a pulirsi con attenzione, controllando che non rimanesse nessuna traccia di sporco. Il suo maestro lo aveva spinto a prendere quell'abitudine. Si era messo poi a riposare, contento di sentire finalmente un materasso morbido ed un cuscino piumoso sotto di lui, così diversi dai tavoli di laboratorio ed il pavimento della cella a cui era stato costretto fino a tre settimane prima. Alla fine si era addormentato come un sasso, abbassando finalmente la guardia dopo tutto quel tempo; si sentiva al sicuro in quella città dove, sicuramente, erano presenti altre creature simili a lui per natura o per immortalità.

Quando la sera era arrivata, aveva guardato per la prima volta com'era strutturato l'appartamento. Dall'ingresso, un piccolo disimpegno lo sperava dal soggiorno ampio e con mobili moderni marrone chiaro. Un televisore a schermo piatto da quarantanove pollici era sistemato davanti al divano con penisola, coperto da un telo nero che contrastava con il resto del salotto. Alle pareti erano appese alcune riproduzioni di quadri e qualche foto artistica presa sicuramente in qualche mercato o da un rivenditore ambulante. Dal salotto si poteva accedere alla piccola cucina, abbastanza grande da poterci mangiare in due persone. I mobili erano di un rosso acceso e lucido, sopra i quali ci si poteva specchiare. Non l'avrebbe usata, a meno che non dovesse fare finta di essere un umano.

Sempre dal disimpegno all'ingresso partiva un corridoio non troppo lungo che portava all'unica stanza da letto ed al bagno che aveva usato appena arrivato. Anche la stanza aveva un mobilio dello stesso marrone chiaro, composto di un unico armadio a muro a quattro ante e due comodini ai lati del letto matrimoniale. Il bagno aveva i sanitari in ardesia, mentre il pavimento era di un bianco accecante, così come le pareti. Tutto sommato la casa non gli dispiaceva, anche se preferiva qualcosa di molto più lussuoso ed adatto ad un succube come lui. Se voleva salvare le apparenze e non cadere nella trappola della Chiesa, doveva assolutamente mantenere un basso profilo ed accontentarsi di un locale come quello. Questo non gli impediva di trattarsi bene con abiti ed accessori: prima che i negozi chiudessero aveva adocchiato un locale dall'aria costosa e si era fiondato subito a provare vestiti su vestiti, finché non ne era uscito con qualche sacchetto colmo di ogni genere di abito che potesse servigli. Ed un lavoro, sempre per mantenere le apparenze: non in quel negozio, ma nel bar poco lontano, dove avrebbe potuto incontrare più facilmente il suo cibo preferito.

Prima di uscire dalla sua nuova casa, si guardò con attenzione allo specchio: il riflesso che gli ammiccava non assomigliava lontanamente allo spettro che era diventato durante la prigionia. I suoi occhi erano più vivi, sebbene le guance fossero leggermente scavate; il suo corpo era finalmente pulito ed indossava dei vestiti perfetti per stare sul corpo di un succube: pantaloni neri attillati, ma non di pelle e non troppo stretti per poterci camminare bene; una camicia bianca con i primi bottoni slaccia ed un paio di scarpe nere, non troppo eleganti. Vari accessori completavano l'outfit: alcuni braccialetti neri, in finta pelle, ed una collana con le placchette militari. Sui pantaloni aveva anche attaccato una catena argentata, giusto per dare un po' più luccichio al suo aspetto generale. E così fu pronto ad andare, lasciando alle sue spalle la sua nuova casa alla ricerca di una preda.

***

Per essere una cittadina con cinquantamila abitanti, Trost aveva un'intera via dedicata ai locali notturni. Sembrava che gli umani volessero sopperire all'assenza di un Distretto a Luci Rosse e dare la possibilità a tutti quanti di trovare un partner nei locali normali. Almeno era questo che pensava Eren, mentre cercava con lo sguardo e l'olfatto il locale giusto dove andare. Si fermò in mezzo al marciapiedi, lasciando che la gente lo superasse, e chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi meglio. Fra i vari odori e i colori dell'energia, poteva vedere come il rosso brillasse dal fondo della via. Arrivava da un locale che sembrava avere una lunga fila in attesa di entrare, ma poteva aspettare ed assaporare quello che arrivava dall'intero prima di godersi tutto quanto. Eren riaprì gli occhi e ridacchiò con malizia, mentre il suo sguardo assumeva una nota da predatore pericoloso. Ben presto le sue gambe lo trasportarono verso la coda, fermandosi dietro ad una coppia che sembrava sul punto di fare sesso sul posto. Si lasciò andare ad un respiro profondo, ricaricandosi ancora un po'. L'attesa, per sua fortuna, non durò più di un'ora; si era ripromesso di essere paziente finché poteva esserlo e godersi al massimo la serata. Mentre il buttafuori lo faceva entrare, non guardò nemmeno il nome del locale e come fosse l'insegna. Non fece a caso a nulla, se non al colore rosso che avvolgeva il luogo come una nebbia perenne e sempre più fitta.

Il locale era un agglomerato di musica alta e luci lampeggianti, di corpi che ballavano e di sesso allo stato puro. Eren inspirò ancora una volta tutta quella energia, faticando a trattenere un sorriso divertito. Più il mondo progrediva, più gli uomini diventavano disinibiti. In quell'era, il sesso era stato sdoganato così tanto che era facile trovare qualcuno disposto a lasciarsi andare a lui. Non rimpiangeva affatto i tempi bui del Medioevo, dove molti della sua razza erano morti per non essere riusciti a trovare qualcuno disponibile. Com'era stato difficile sopravvivere in quei giorni neri, cacciato costantemente dall'Inquisizione o dalla legge mortale che lo considerava un sodomita. Era stato felice quando il suo maestro lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettiva e gli aveva permesso di sopravvivere così a lungo. Quando i tempi erano diventati prosperi, si erano separati. Erano ormai cento anni dall'ultima volta che aveva sentito voci sui suoi viaggi.

Eren lasciò da parte i ricordi ed iniziò a mimetizzarsi fra i clienti, ballando al ritmo di quella musica assordante e lasciandosi andare a piaceri dell'alcol. Si divertì anche a fingere di essere ubriaco, per rubare qualche bacio o qualcosa di più. Gli piaceva vedere come gli uomini, ma anche le donne, sembrassero approfittare del suo stato di ebrezza per toccarlo o chiedere di più. Ma nessuno accendeva quell'eccitazione in lui che gli diceva quando era l'energia giusta. C'erano delle regole non scritte sulla loro natura e che dovevano rispettare. Ognuno ne seguiva diverse: succubi donne che cercavano donne, incubi uomini che seducevano uomini. Tutti avevano le loro preferenze e le seguivano perché da esse dipendevano le loro vite. Non avrebbe mai giovato dal cercare una donna o essere l'attivo in una notte di folle sesso. Alla fine Eren decise di avvicinarsi al bancone e chiedere qualcosa da bere, sistemandosi fra due clienti. Entrambi uomini, ma sconosciuti l'uno all'altro. Entrambi avevano la luce che cercava, ma solo uno dei due sembrava chiamarlo a sé davvero. Ignorò la chiamata e si concentrò per un attimo sul loro aspetto o su cosa stessero facendo. Quello alla sua destra, dai capelli biondo cenere e gli occhi dorati, stava sorseggiando un drink. Tutto di lui diceva che non voleva essere in quel posto, che voleva tornarsene a casa e non dover sopportare caos ed odore di alcol misto a sudore. Eppure il suo corpo gli diceva di andare da lui, di importunare lui e che gli avrebbe dato quello che cercava. L'altro, alla sua destra, un ragazzo che sembrava a malapena maggiorenne, sprizzava sesso da tutti i pori. Era voltato verso la pista, dove i corpi si ammassavano per ballare; lo aveva anche occhieggiato per pochi istanti, prima di tornare verso la massa. Eren sentì le proprie labbra tirarsi in un sorriso ferino, pronto a mettere in atto il suo astuto piano. Stava arrivando anche al suo limite, dopo tutto, ma in ogni caso sapeva di potersela prendere con comodo. Ignorò l'istinto che gli diceva di girarsi a destra, seguendo quello che aveva pianificato. Lo fece senza essere troppo ovvio, tenendosi comunque con il busto verso il bancone ed in attesa di qualcuno per dare il suo ordine. Quando il barista si avvicinò a lui, sorrise seducente. «Mi fai quello che ha preso lui?» domandò indicando il liquido rosa accesso che stava nel bicchiere del ragazzino. Questo attirò l'attenzione della sua preda, che lo guardò stupito per qualche istante prima di parlare.

«È piuttosto forte, sai?» gli fece notare, alzando il bicchiere come in un brindisi.

«Reggo bene l'alcol.» fu la sua risposta, mettendosi su un fianco per osservare il ragazzo. Si appoggiò con un gomito al bancone, inclinando il capo di lato per guardarlo da capo a piedi senza vergogna. «Sono Eren. Tu?» esclamò ed estese la mano in attesa che l'altro la prendesse.

«George!» rispose con un sorriso appena accennato, mentre la sua mano veniva catturato nella morsa di Eren, leggera ma comunque abbastanza salda da non potergli sfuggire.

«Piacere di conoscerti!» Il suo tono di voce non si era abbassato, ma aveva preso una nota seducente e simile alle fusa di un gatto. Si portò in avanti con il busto, invadendo lo spazio vitale di George e sbatté anche le lunghe ciglia, lentamente, cercando di rendere il suo volto ancora più desiderabile del normale con un incanto. Era l'ultimo che potesse fare quella sera, quindi doveva assolutamente nutrirsi di quell'umano. Ne dipendeva la sua stessa vita.

«Oh.. uhm... piacere mio.» rispose titubante la preda, guardandosi attorno un po' a disagio. Il suo desiderio sessuale schizzo alle stelle ed Eren non poté trattenere un sospiro soddisfatto e sensuale, mentre buttava al vento ogni attenzione per spingersi contro al corpo del ragazzo. Avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio, sfiorandolo appena quando lo sentì irrigidirsi contro di lui. «Sono convinto che lo dirai ancora una volta, ma in tutt'altro contesto.» Non sapeva flirtare, ma sapeva muovere le mani ed il corpo per tranquillizzare chiunque. Iniziò a mordicchiare il lobo dell'orecchio, mentre rimaneva posizionato al suo fianco e faceva scorrere la mano sulla sua coscia in una lenta e sensuale carezza. Si fermò a pochi passi dall'inguine e carezzò l'interno coscia lentamente, avvicinandosi di più al suo membro. Ogni tanto le sue dita sfioravano l'inguine, leggere come il battito di una farfalla, tentando di scatenare ancora di più la passione di George. Eren arricciò le labbra quando iniziò a percepire il desiderio smorzarsi piano piano, allontanandosi leggermente per guardarlo.

«Preferisci un posto più appartato?» domandò malizioso, assumendo un'espressione sorniona. «Casa mia non è poi così lontana!» Eren cercò in tutti i modi di spingere il ragazzo a cedere, a lasciarsi andare con lui. Ma più parlava, più la reazione di George era opposta a quella che si aspettava.

«Uhm... Non credo che sia il caso.» gli rispose gentilmente, prendendo la sua mano sulla coscia per allontanarla; con l'altra premette contro al suo petto per spingerlo via, ma lui era immobile ed irremovibile. Il suo sguardo si assottigliò e divenne minaccioso, mentre faceva in modo di annullare nuovamente la distanza che si era ricreata fra di loro.

«Sei qui tutto solo, che male c'è a lasciarsi andare un po'?» Nella sua voce, sensuale e dolce come il miele, c'era una nota di urgenza e di paura. L'altro non sembrava averlo notato, per sua fortuna, ma questo non cambiava la sua situazione: era a corto di energia, in una situazione in cui non poteva usare ancora i suoi incanti più potenti per ingannarlo, e l'urgenza di nutrirsi lo rendeva famelico. Doveva fare in fretta.

«Ehi, il ragazzo ha detto che non vuole. Lo hai sentito?»

Una mano si era posata sulla sua spalla, mentre la voce minacciosa lo fece voltare velocemente. Era l'altro cliente del bancone, quello che aveva deciso di ignorare nonostante l'istinto. Gli scoccò uno sguardo infastidito, afferrando il suo polso in una presa ferrea. Cercò di sembrare minaccioso allo stesso modo, ma sentì il suo corpo tendersi come una corda di violino al contatto con la pelle del polso. «Non sono affari che ti riguardano.» gli rispose seccamente, mentre allontanava la mano da lui. Non era una reazione normale quella e doveva scapparne il prima possibile. Possibilmente con qualcuno che gli avrebbe dato dell'energia.

«Certo che lo sono. Stai assalendo qualcuno davanti a me e non ho intenzione di stare a guardare.» Il biondo si mosse velocemente e lo colse di sorpresa. Eren lo collegò alla sua mancanza di energia; nessuno superava in velocità un demone di qualsiasi tipo. Lo aveva allontanato velocemente da George e lo teneva stretto per le braccia, bloccate dietro la schiena. Sentì il voltò diventare rosso per la prima volta in tutta la sua lunga vita. Eren stava reagendo in modi strani ed inspiegabili.

«Lasciami.» Iniziò a dimenarsi, mentre il ficcanaso lo spingeva verso il retro, dove c'era l'ingresso per lo staff. Non si domandò per quale motivo potesse usare quell'uscita, sperando solo di essere lasciato da solo. L'aria fresca della sera abbassò la temperatura del suo corpo fino a causargli un giramento di testa. O era semplicemente la mancanza di energia.

«Ti conviene frenare i bollenti spiriti qui fuori, prima di rientrare. Se qualcuno dice no, è no!» gli disse spingendolo in avanti. Inciampò sui suoi piedi, cadendo a terra e rimanendo in ginocchio. Il suo corpo tremava a causa di diverse emozioni; preferì riconoscere ed ignorare il resto.

«Guastafeste, rompicoglioni. Non hai idea di cosa stai causando.» sibilò, mentre cercava di alzarsi in piedi e provare a trovare un altro locale lontano da lì. Non riuscì a fare un solo movimento che la sua vista si annebbiò piano piano. La vista si oscurò agli angoli, ma fece in tempo a vedere lo sguardo preoccupato del biondo e le sue labbra muoversi per chiedergli qualcosa. Non sapeva cosa stesse dicendo, non lo sentiva, mentre ogni suo senso sembrava impazzire tranne l'olfatto. Il suo naso si riempì dell'odore di tabacco, sudore e qualcosa che era unico di quell'uomo. Ed il suo animo si sentì al sicuro. "Oh cazzo!" pensò e fu come se una scritta rossa apparisse davanti al suo sguardo per dirgli che l'autonomia era finita. Non sentì nemmeno la botta nel cadere a terra, ormai svenuto ancora prima di toccare l'asfalto.

  
Era iniziato tutto con delle avances indesiderate, anche se per lui erano più che desiderate. Eren non se lo aspettava di certo che una persona con tale desiderio sessuale potesse rifiutarlo e spingere a forzare la mano per ottenere di più. In quel momento era dell'idea che il fine giustificava i mezzi: al diavolo la sicurezza dell'umano, se ne dipendeva la sua stessa vita.


End file.
